The Musician
by Oderin-Kuro
Summary: Allen went undercover as a musician in Camelot. Uther Pendragon still rules over the kingdom, so Allen must deal with a secret Warlock, a bratty Prince that knows what he is, a King that fears both Innocence and magic, Akuma, the Earl and the Noah clan. How will Allen survive this search for Innocence?
1. Chapter 1

Odi: Hi! It's me again!

Merlin: Oh, hey Odi!

Allen: Why am I here with people I don't know, and strange technology?

Odi: Oh, Allen! You're in my fanfiction with Merlin!

Merlin: So you're actually typing a Merlin and D. Gray-Man fanfiction, than just writing one…

Odi: Yep! I found there is only one crossover fic with Merlin and D. Gray-Man, and it isn't even in English! Now who will do the disclaimer? How about… KANDA! He's a great enough character for me to put him here!

Kanda: Che. I'm here with a weird person, the Moyashi, and someone else that I don't know.

Odi: Just do the disclaimer Kanda.

Kanda: Fine. Oderin-Kuro-san does NOT and NEVER will own D. Gay-Man and/or Merlin. D. Gray-Man belongs to Hoshino Katsura, while Merlin belongs to BBC.

Allen: ENJOY!

OnO

Arthur prepared Camelot and all of his staff for the big ball. Merlin was washing his clothes and summoned the pianist as Arthur had ordered him to. "Allen, you know I want you to play something beautiful. I need something that will blow the other Kings', and Lords' minds. Do you have a song like that?"

"Sire, I think I have a song like that. But it's short, and the lyrics are in Japanese." Allen answered, "Do you mind if I sing them Milord?" "No, not at all, Allen, but I would like you to translate them the second time you play the song." Arthur responded distractedly. "Yes, Milord." Allen answered with a polite bow.

"Why couldn't you be more like Allen, Merlin?" Arthur asked mockingly. "It's simple, because Allen is a perfect gentleman, with a much sadder and depressing past. No one even knows everything Allen has been through, only the things he is willing and ready to tell us." Merlin answered cheerily, "But, I will say he is a wonderful piano player." "Hmmm… I wonder what song Allen has planned for us…. He is a rather new addition to our staff." Arthur pondered thoughtfully, "And why does it have Japanese lyrics?"

"Who knows? Maybe the song has special significance to Allen?" Merlin suggested with a careless shrug. "Then, why would he share it with us and all of guests, when he barely knows us and won't know most of the guests?" Arthur questioned thoughtfully. "Maybe you should ask Allen instead of just asking me questions I can't answer." Merlin sighed exasperated.

"Hmm… maybe…. But I'd rather not." Arthur said calmly, "A prince shouldn't care about the reason a pianist is playing a certain song." "Well, everything's ready for tonight, prat." Merlin said in approval, "I hope that at least this ball goes well. We never seem to get a break."

~That Night!~

Allen stepped forward and politely bowed to the guests. "This is our pianist, Allen Walker." Uther announced coldly. "He will play for us tonight, and it better be good, like he promised." He finished with a threat. "Trust me sire, I'm pretty good." Allen promised with a smile as he sat at the piano.

_Soshite bouya nemuri ni tsuita_

_Ikizuku hai no naka hono o hitotsu, futatsu to ukabu fukurami itoshii yokogao_

_Daichini taruru ikusen no yume, yume_

_Gin no hitomi no yuragu yoru ni_

_Umare ochita kagayaku omae, ikuoku no toshitsuki ga_

_Ikutsu inori wo tsuchi e kaesshitemo_

_Watashi wa inori tsuzukeru_

_Douka konoko ni ai wo_

_Tsunaida te ni kisu wo_

_Soshite bouya nemuri ni tsuita_

_Ikizuku hai no naka hono o hitotsu, futatsu to ukabu fukurami itoshii yokogao_

_Daichini taruru ikusen no yume, yume_

_Gin no hitomi no yuragu yoru ni_

_Umare ochita kagayaku omae, ikuoku no toshitsuki ga_

_Ikutsu inori wo tsuchi e kaesshitemo_

_Watashi wa inori tsuzukeru_

_Douka konoko ni ai wo_

_Tsunaida te ni kisu wo_

_Watashi wa inori tsuzukeru_

_Douka konoko ni ai wo_

_Tsunaida te ni kisu wo_

Allen finished the song with plenty of emotion. "Fine. The boy is as good as he claims to be." Uther grumbled. "T-that was amazing!" Merlin exclaimed in awe. "Yeah, he's is pretty good." Arthur admitted. "Good? That was beautiful!" Gwen whispered with tears in her eyes, "B-but, what did it mean?" Allen played a few more songs before he replayed the song with the English lyrics.

"It sounds like a lullaby." Merlin whispered softly. "It is." A teal haired girl said next to the young warlock, "I never thought he would play it in front of such a big crowd." "Do you know Allen?" Merlin asked her curiously. "Oh, I'm a friend of his. I'm Lenalee Lee." She explained with a gentle smile. "What's Allen really like?" Merlin asked in curiosity, "What happened to him, in his past?"

"Allen is as he acts with you guys, only when you truly get to know him, he is a bit warmer, he'll be more open with his feelings, extremely protective, and you'll realize how much of a martyr he really is." Lenalee said with a gentle smile as she talked about her friend. "If Allen didn't tell you about his past, we have no right to tell you anything." A red haired man stated calmly, "I also know Allen, and I know he'll tell people certain things when he feels they, and himself are both ready for it." "Che. Moyashi is that kind of person." A long haired man said coldly.

"Oh, these two are Lavi and Kanda. They both are friends of Allen as well." Lenalee explained calmly. "And don't mind Yuu-chan, he's always a mean person." Lavi said cheerily. "DON'T CALL ME THAT, BAKA USAGI!" Kanda shouted angrily pulling out his trusty sword, "Or I'll cut you with Mugen." "Come on you two, don't fight we're at a party, Allen is playing, and we're looking for Innocence." Lenalee sighed.

"Che. I don't care the Moyashi's playing or about said Moyashi." Kanda grunted. "Ah, Lenalee we already know that Allen is good at playing the piano, so why do we have to listen? Can't I just go back to sleep?" Lavi asked lazily. "No, Lavi, we're here to support Allen, find Innocence, and battle Akuma." Lenalee sighed in exasperation. "You're mean, Lenalee." Lavi groaned. "Oh! Guys! You came!" Allen called after he finished his performance and joined his friends. "Of course, we did, Allen-kun!" Lenalee called with a bright smile.

"Merlin, these are my friends, as I'm sure Lenalee already told you, they work where I used to work. Things are hectic so we are all here to find something, and prevent innocent people from being killed, and dragged into our war." Allen kindly said to the young warlock. "Oh, I see, Allen. What does this war happen to be about?" Merlin asked in curiosity. "Just protecting the world from someone who would like to see it, and all humans destroyed." Lavi answered offhandedly. "Is that so?" Arthur asked in suspicion, "Then, why are you here in Camelot, when you should be saving the world?"

"Well, there is an important weapon that might be hidden here. It is the only thing that can defeat our enemies' weapons, friends, and said enemy." Lenalee answered nervously. "We can't tell you too much more, because you aren't part of the Order." Allen sighed. "Che. We shouldn't even be explaining this stuff to you." Kanda grumbled. "So, Akuma? What are they?" Merlin asked quietly. "Akuma are human souls trapped in a machine body, forced to kill a loved one that brought them back, and are weapons to the Millennium Earl, our enemy." Allen explained tiredly as if he had done it many times before, and truth be told, he had.

"What about this Innocence? What the heck is that?!" Arthur demanded angrily. "Innocence is matter created by God to destroy Akuma and fight the Millennium Earl. Examples of Innocence are Kanda's sword, Allen's left arm, Lavi's Hammer and my Dark Boots." Lenalee sighed. "Such an elaborate lie, you people have created." Arthur snorted, "I doubt you have proof of such a wild tale." "If we go outside," Allen sighed, "I can transform my arm and prove it to you. And if there happen to be Akuma my eye should activate."

"Activate? What do you mean by that?!" Arthur demanded in confusion. "My left eye was cursed when I accidently turned my adopted father, Mana, into an Akuma. He cursed me before I destroyed him using my Innocence, actually, more accurately, my Innocence forced me to destroy him by taking over my left arm, and I couldn't stop it." Allen admitted quietly. "Oh… that really is sad." Merlin whispered. "My eye allows me to see the suffering souls of the Akuma, and that is how I can tell the difference between an Akuma and a normal human." Allen sighed sadly.

"It's a terrible thing, trust me you don't want to see the soul of an Akuma, I almost stopped eating for a while." Lavi admitted sheepishly, "I can't understand how Allen-chan can see it every day and not go insane." "You get used to it." Allen said softly, "And I realized how the ability could be useful to me as an Exorcist." "Oh? In what way is it useful? I mean if it can drive a person crazy, and might prevent you from sleeping it can't be a good thing." Arthur said questioningly.

"As I said, I can tell the differences from a human and an Akuma, I don't have to walk around thinking I can't trust anyone." Allen sighed softly, "All of the others have to think that way, so they wear their coats to attract the Akuma." "That would be a terrible way to live life." Merlin whispered. "I agree it would." Gwen said having come out of seemingly nowhere.

"GWEN! Where'd you c-come from we d-didn't know you w-were there?!" Arthur, Merlin, and Allen shouted in shock at their female friend. "Oh, I was just talking with Miranda pretty close by." Guinevere said with a quiet chuckle. Oh, okay then. Please don't surprise us like that again." Arthur said sheepishly. "I can't promise it won't happen again." Gwen laughed. "Right." Arthur grumbled.

That was when things started to get interesting, dangerous and everything started to go down hill…

OnO

Odi: Hey people! That's the end of this chapter. Can you guess what will happen, and who will make a special appearance?

Allen: Also, please tell us your opinions on this story. Then Oderin Kuro-san will know whether she should continue with the story or not.

Merlin: Reviews will also encourage updates, and Odi will feel more confident about her writing.

Odi: I do Not own the song Tsunaida te ni Kiss wo, also known as the 14th's song or The Musician. It belongs to its respective owner. The song also happens to be in the Manga D. Gray-Man so I suspect it belongs to Hoshino Katsura as well.

Allen: We hoped you enjoyed, and absolutely NO flames.


	2. Chapter 2

Odi: Here's chapter 2 to The Musician! Those who read and liked chapter 1, thanks!

Merlin: Looks like we're in another chapter. Right Allen?

Allen: It would seem so, Merlin.

Lavi: Yep! Merlin and Allen surprisingly, are already friends.

Kanda: Che. It isn't, the Dang Moyashi could befriend about anything.

Allen: MY NAME IS ALLEN! NOT MOYASHI! BAKANDA!

Kanda: What was that Moyashi?! I'll cut your hair off!

Allen: I'll cut your hair off, BaKanda!

Lavi: Come on you two, can't you get along for a little bit?

Allen/Kanda: SHUT UP BAKA USAGI! I"LL CUT YOUR HAIR OFF!

Odi: Alright, why don't we have Lenalee say the disclaimer, before my floor is covered in hair?

Lenalee: Oderin-Kuro-san does not own D. Gray-Man, Merlin or any songs used in this fanfic!

Odi: Enjoy!

OnO

The explosion caused the whole castle to shake. "What was that?!" Uther growled in suspicion. W-we don't know, Sire." A guard called in fear, "B-but we think it's some form of sorcery." "SORCERY! Sorcery, or any form of sorcery, including Exorcists, Akuma, and Noahs are NOT tolerated in my kingdom!" Uther thundered out furiously. "What is going on?" Merlin asked Allen, who had not been shaken up or knocked over by the explosion, and who was covering his left eye. "Akuma." Allen breathed out as blood slipped from his hand.

"How many are there, Moyashi-chan?" Lavi asked cheerily. "At least ten. Five level 4's, three level 2's, one level 1, a-and a l-level 5. It h-has to b-be one with how distorted the soul is. I've never seen a soul i-in so much pain." Allen gasped out in obvious pain. "A-are you alright, Allen-kun?" Lenalee asked worriedly. "I-I should be." Allen said shakily. "The 7,000 year interlude is over. Exorcists don't miss your stage call; after all YOU are the actors in the play. The fate of the world shall finally be decided." A metallic voice stated with an evil laugh.

"T-the level 5… It's here…" Allen gasped. "Che. Then let's fight it." Kanda said coldly, a smirk coming onto his face. Innocence activate." Kanda said in his cold voice. "Innocence activate. Crown Clown!" Allen called. "Innocence activate. Little hammer big hammer! Grow! Grow! Grow!" Lavi shouted. "Innocence activate. Dark Boots!" Lenalee said softly. "W-what? T-they were telling the truth." Arthur breathed out in shock. "Uther, didn't hear. Right?" Merlin asked worriedly. Arthur glanced at his father and saw he was too busy giving out orders to pay attention to the group of Exorcists. "It would appear that he knows nothing about what is going on, and it should stay that way. It seems the Exorcists are protecting Camelot, so I won't turn them in." Arthur sighed. "You're a better man than your father, you always were." Merlin said to Arthur in a gentle voice. "There's an Akuma behind you Kanda! Watch out!" Allen called to the long haired Exorcist. "Che. I don't need your help damn Moyashi." Kanda snorted. "Aww, but Yuu-chan, you know that Moyashi-chan cares about you! Why not show Moyashi-chan you care about him too?!" "It's ALLEN! Dang it! ALLEN!" Allen shouted in frustration.

"Don't call me Yuu!" Kanda shouted angrily, destroying another Akuma. Allen turned to face the Level 5, after he finished the destruction of the other Akuma he battled. "I'll bring salvation to your soul, I promise." Allen whispered to the suffering soul of the Akuma. "Clown Belt! Sword of Exorcism, let's free this pitiful soul of its suffering!" He shouted emotionally as his left eye cried tears of blood. "Level two! Hiban! Fire seal!" Lavi shouted as he went to help Allen destroy the level 5. "Mugen, two illusion blades." Kanda said calmly as he too joined his comrades in battle. "Merlin, Arthur, it might be best if you both got everyone else out of here, these battles tend to be destructive and deadly. Don't worry about us, this is part of our jobs, and Allen-kun and Kanda are both Generals." Lenalee said to the boys in a gentle voice.

"Generals, at such a young age?! What are you people thinking?! "Arthur demanded, "Allen is only fifteen, FIFTEEN years old, and Kanda is probably eighteen years old!" "There are so few Exorcists, and we happen to be among the strongest, we really had no choice. Besides, I'm supposedly destined to destroy the Earl as the Destroyer of Time!" Allen called as he continued his battle. "How did you become an Exorcist?" Merlin asked quietly. "A piece of Innocence chose all of us to be its accommodator, for Allen it is Crown Clown, for Kanda Mugen, and Lenalee it's her Dark Boots." Lavi explained softly. "Besides, even though I am as young as I am, I have already had to face death. I had a hole eaten through my heart, and my Innocence saved me." Allen sighed as he continued to fight the Akuma.

"How do you get this "Innocence"?" Arthur asked in mild curiosity. "For each person it happens in a different way, for instance I was born with my Innocence fragment, and it activated when I was twelve, after the Earl tricked me into turning my Foster Father, Mana, into an Akuma. " Allen explained calmly, just as the Level 5 had been defeated, "That's the last of them." "Are you going to ask anything in return for keeping our secret?" Lenalee asked quietly. "I'll have to think on it. It depends on how much it will take, to keep your identities a secret." Arthur sighed. "Thank you so much! I really am thankful that my friends won't be in danger!" Allen exclaimed in joy, as he smiled at the Prince of Camelot.

"Yeah, sure, just don't make it too obvious what you are, or I can't help you." Arthur grunted. "You know, Arthur, I heard the Black Order was a HOLY organization." Merlin chuckled. "That is somewhat true. Very few, besides those in the Order, and the Earl know how Innocence was discovered, and the truth about Noah's Ark. There even fewer people than that, who know what Noah's Ark truly looks like, and only three people who can control the Ark." Allen explained quietly. "That is interesting." Arthur admitted reluctantly. "Allen is one of the three who can control the Ark, because of the song, and he hosts the 14th." Lavi admitted hyperactively.

"Che. Baka Usagi, you said too much." Kanda grunted. "Sometimes Lavi I wonder how you became a Boomens' apprentice." Allen sighed in exasperation. "Well at least we have proof that an Innocence fragment is here, and it seems to be a powerful one." Lenalee sighed softly. "That's true. The Level 5 did prove there was a powerful piece of Innocence here." Allen stated authoritively, "Which means we have to search for it." "Che. Of course we have to search for it Moyashi, it could be the Heart of Innocence." Kanda grumbled.

"Can't I sleep for a while, before we look for it?" Lavi whined childishly. "It is dark, so we really can't start till morning… So, yes Lavi, you can." Allen responded with a sigh of exasperation. "Thank you, Moyashi-chan!" Lavi cried joyously. "DON'T CALL ME THAT! MY NAME IS ALLEN NOT MOYASHI!" Allen shouted in apparent anger. "Come on, Yuu-chan, let's get some sleep." Lavi stated apparently not listening to the 15 year old General's rant. "Don't call me that! Urusai Usagi!" Kanda shouted as he drew Mugen in his anger. "All of you calm down, or you will feel the wrath of my clipboard!" Lenalee shouted above the commotion the three male Exorcists were making.

"Y-yes Lenalee! P-please don't hit us with your clipboard or have K-Komui sick another Komurin on us!" The two Generals and Bookman Jr. exclaimed as they shuddered in fear. "Good. Just behave and I won't have to." Lenalee murmured_. 'What could make these people who had fought those Akuma earlier so scared?' _ Merlin thought in curiosity. "What is a Komurin, and who is this Komui?!" Arthur grumbled disconcerted with how little he knew about these "Exorcists". "Komui is my brother and the chief of the Science Division in the Black Order Headquarters." Lenalee said sweetly. "He isn't as bad as Master Cross though… Just crazy…" Allen groaned. "I remember Cross, from the mission to find him. That was also when we learned about the Ark…" Miranda voice softly murmured.

"How did you stand him all those years, Allen?" Lavi asked in genuine curiosity. "I really don't know… Maybe I thought he really was going to train me… Maybe I held a LITTLE respect for him…" Allen admitted honestly. "Uh, exactly how is he a bad person?" Merlin asked naively. "He left me to pay his debts, threw me, when I was TWELVE and had a PARALIZED arm, to the debt collectors, so I had to run for my life or do REALLY hard chores, and he threw me if I was filthy, and HIT me with a HAMMER!" Allen exclaimed tearfully.

"It was the debts though, that had the worst effect on Allen." Lavi grumbled. "The amounts are insane. Master can't be human!" Allen defended. "Che, so the Moyashi can't deal with a little debt." Kanda grunted. "You haven't seen the exact amounts, and numbers of debts Master/Cross accumulates!" Lavi and Allen exclaimed simultaneously. Allen pulled out one of the many piles of debts Cross left him. Merlin, Arthur, Lenalee, Miranda, Lavi, and EVEN Kanda paled at the amount Allen had, had to pay off and the thought of how hard he had to work to pay them off. "T-that man really is a twisted devil!" Lavi exclaimed in surprise.

"To think he had such a young child go through all of that…" Lenalee whispered in shock. "That is really an insane amount." Arthur said in agreement. "I really feel sorry for you. And I thought my life was bad!" Merlin exclaimed. "I dealt with it for THREE years, and I am STILL paying off Cross's debts." Allen groaned. "Che, now I see why the Moyashi feels the way he does about Cross. I'd take Tiedoll as a master any day." Kanda stated coldly. "You know, I even owe Krory money because of my stupid Master." Allen sighed, "He borrowed money from him too, to get to China." "That's right! Cross is in debt to Krory!" Miranda exclaimed. "Yes he is." Allen said dryly. "Hey, Moyashi-chan, who is the fat guy with the pink umbrella over there? Is he a friend of yours?" Lavi asked childishly.

"No. Why would I be friends with the Millennium Earl, Lavi?" Allen answered with little notice of his words. "The Earl?!" Lavi cried, "And I was going to ask him to join us!" "What are you doing here Earl? Not have enough fun with your Noahs and pet Akuma?" Allen asked his voice becoming chilly. "Don't be like that, 14th. We're family, at least we were before that clown, Mana?, took you from me." The Earl stated in his normal cheery tone. "I am not Neah, and Mana never took me from you, you never had me in the first place. You turned me against you further the night you tricked me, and ordered my death." Allen stated his voice growing colder. "Fine, I'll leave now, but heed my words 14th, you will be rejoining us soon. Oh, I'll tell the delightful Witch, Morgana that you said hi, Merlin, Arthur. She said to watch your backs because she is done with or Camelot yet." The Earl chuckled.

"Morgana…" Merlin breathed out with sorrow. "Darn it!" Arthur growled. "Leave, Earl. I'm not foolish enough to battle you in front of a King that hates Innocence, or anything magical." Allen stated. "If you ever come back I WILL kill you for the safety of Camelot." Arthur promised darkly. "We will save the world." Lenalee whispered in determination. "And do a great job at it too!" Lavi completed cheerfully. "Che. Baka Usagi is right for once, even if he annoys the hell out of me." Kanda grumbled. "A-Allen-kun is with us and w-will never join you." Miranda agreed nervously. "Correct." Allen said softly. The Earl left taking Lero with him, not actually in the mood for a fight.

OnO

Odi: Well, that's it for this chapter!

Allen: Is there going to be more action in the next one?

Kanda: Che.

Lavi: Can I sleep yet, Odi-san?

Bookman: No you can't. You have a book to memorize by tomorrow morning.

Lavi: Darn…

Lenalee: Please review! Odi-san really appreciates them, and they make her feel good when people take the time to leave a comment, but NO flames!

Odi: Hope you enjoyed this chapter, though it may have disappointed some of you…

Allen: See you in the next chapter!


End file.
